


Bring Them Home

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: They were as much Niner's as they were Lina's.





	Bring Them Home

Alpha Squad always came home. If there was one thing Niner could count on past her own flying it was that, dropping the back hatch for the clamor of boots beating a path into the hold, Carolina climbing into her cockpit and calling the all-present-and-on-board for takeoff. The lower squads, not so much, even Beta bled rookies and washouts like a cut artery, but Niner flew for Alpha Squad and Alpha Squad always came home.

Until they didn’t. Until Connie vanished into the black in some Innie scrapyard out on the belt, and from there Niner felt things turning, spinning like a bird with a clipped wing. Going down. Feel that pull, you know gravity’s about to kick your ass.

A year later she’s jockeying a radio, handing down the order to Wash, who’s turned dead-eyed Recovery Agent and talks like he barely remembers her name, barely remembers being reeled into her bird for a fast retreat with nukes on their ass.  _Full recovery of the scene_ , and she hears the shot and nothing’s ever tasted so bitter, not even being grounded. Fucking hell. They were hers as much as they were Lina’s.

She was supposed to bring them home.


End file.
